1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to maintaining security in an interactive television system. Particularly, the interactive television system is adapted for use with existing broadcast, cable, and satellite television or radio or other communication systems for allowing participants and viewers to interact with the system in order, by way of example only, to shop, enter into games of skill, and engage in educational presentations and other events where information is provided and the participant or viewer can make an appropriate response thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many interactive television products have been introduced that provide the capability for the viewer to participate in television programs. These products accept cue signals transmitted to handheld devices that measure and control the response of the viewers as the viewers participate in the program. Some of these devices implement hardware that monitors the response or the results of responses accumulated over time and reports the results to a central site. One of the early embodiments of this technology was the QUBE interactive two-way television system introduced by Warner Communications at least as early as 1982. Other systems include the INDAX system field tested at least as early as 1984 by Cox Communications.
The interactive television products currently known fall generally within one of two categories. The first category includes systems having firmware in a remote participant's handheld device such that the participant can start playing along with the interactive program as soon as the programs begins. Such a system has limited capabilities in regard to supporting multiple varieties of interactive programs due to the size limitation and permanence of the firmware. The second category maintains the software in random access memory in the viewer's handheld device such that the program must be downloaded into the device prior to the event starting. This process may take up to five minutes, requiring the participant to wait prior to participating in the interactive program. Both categories of devices are designed to work with one interactive program at a time, where the participant must complete that program before being able to participate in a new program.
When the above described products are compared to the television viewing habits of most viewers, significant deficiencies are apparent. Most viewers do not continuously watch one program. Viewers generally switch between several channels. This is so pervasive in the industry that the terms "grazing" and "surfing" have been given to the habit of switching between channels during the programs.
None of the prior art interactive systems allow for interactive programs to be presented concurrently on different television channels so that a viewer may change channels ("graze" or "surf") during the middle of a first interactive program and join a second interactive program already in progress. This would also be a useful feature for a viewer who turns on the television late or who wants to take part in more than one program that overlaps. For example, a viewer may want to play along with a football game but interact with an educational program during halftime. Or, if the viewer starts playing one game and realizes that he or she does not like the program, then the viewer can change channels and join a second program that is already in progress.
Furthermore, the prior art system requires a viewer to schedule an interactive program in order for the system to download the program and tune to the correct television signal, or the viewer must tune the interactive system to the correct channel. Thus, if a viewer wishes to change programs (or surf) the viewer must change the television tuner and the interactive television system tuner.
Accordingly, an interactive system concept that is compatible with the participants viewing habits is required for interactive television to be successful. This system must include the ability to interleave (or surf between) several interactive programs at the same time and not require a significant amount of advance downloading of programs or initialization information. When the viewer tunes the channel, the viewer should almost immediately be able to participate in the interactive program either if the viewer is for the first time watching that program or the viewer is returning after watching some other program for a brief or extended period.
In the situation where a viewer returns to a program that was previously watched, the interactive game should continue, leaving out only the part that was missed. Any cumulative score for the part of the event actually participated in should be maintained. The result should be the same as if the missed questions were not answered.
The interactive systems described above and others being introduced into the marketplace contemplate allowing the viewers to play, for example, a game of chance or other game where the viewer's response is scored. The scoring is eventually used to determine whether the viewer has achieved a certain success level and is deserving of a prize. Alternatively, an interactive system may contemplate having a viewer enter survey responses where certain responses or methods of responding will make the viewer eligible for a prize. Prizes could be awarded to attract more viewers to play interactive games or as a promotion for a consumer product or service. However, if valuable prizes are awarded, for example, airline tickets, automobiles and electronic appliances; viewers will have an incentive to falsify and inflate their score.
The general problem arises when the transmitted signal is delayed by taping with a VCR or other technique. A typical interactive program could include displaying a message, asking a question, answering the question, revealing the correct answer and rewarding the viewer with points based on the viewer's answer. If a viewer had access to a live feed and was able to receive the transmitted questions and answers at the handheld from a delayed source, the viewer could know the answers to the questions before they were asked by the handheld. The handheld would not know that the interactive program was delayed and would treat it as any other game. This would enable the viewer to fool the handheld and receive a score higher than the viewer deserved.